Squidward Tentacles
Squidward Q. Tentacles 'is one of the main characters of ''SpongeBob SquarePants. Description He is the neighbor between SpongeBob and Patrick. He is a turquoise-colored octopus, and lives in a house shaped like an Easter Island head. He works as the cashier of the Krusty Krab, a job he absolutely loathes. SpongeBob works with Squidward at the Krusty Krab, where SpongeBob works as the fry cook. Squidward is a very selfish individual and displays an unjustified air of superiority. Personality Squidward is arrogant, self-centered, grumpy, sarcastic, snobby, bad tempered, and easily annoyed. He views the world in such a negative aspect that he rarely is seen greeting anyone with a smile. He loathes his job at the Krusty Krab, and while this doesn't interfere with his ability to perform it well, that doesn't mean he can't get over his dislike with the ones he works with. One of the reasons why Squidward is often arrogant and bad tempered is having to put up with SpongeBob's boisterous behavior, which sometimes leads him to make plans to get him to stop. Quotes * "I QUIT!" (Various episodes) * "Oh no. SpongeBob. What could he possibly want?" (First line in the series, "Help Wanted") * "...Mediocre?" ("Plankton!") * "I'll give him eleven minutes." ("Nature Pants") * "Too bad that didn't kill me." ("Band Geeks") * "No, Patrick, mayonnaise is not an instrument." ("Band Geeks") * "Oh, my aching tentacles." ("Pizza Delivery") * "Shut your half-wit pieholes!" ("Club SpongeBob") * "I hate all of you." ("Karate Choppers") Trivia * In the pilot, Squidward's skin color was a light turquoise, but became a bit of a darker turquoise for every episode after. * During October 2007, where Nickelodeon characters were shown dressed up as various monsters during commercial breaks, Squidward was dressed as what appears to be the Phantom of the Opera. * Squidward can also be seen dressed in a Santa costume during a "Happy Ha Ha Holidays" commercial, due to his portrayal of Santa Claus in "Christmas Who?" to avoid hurting SpongeBob's feelings. * Squidward is right-handed. This can be seen in several episodes, including "Artist Unknown" during the scene in which he tries to draw a circle. * Squidward has a distinct laugh, which always makes his nose inflate and deflate, much likely being a reference to the octopus's contractile mantle. * Squidward's height relative to Mr. Krabs changes depending on the episode. He occasionally appears to be much taller, but they are the same height counting Krabs' eyestalks in some other scenes. * In the Krusty Krab, Squidward sometimes has different jobs from his regular cashier job, usually replacing SpongeBob as fry cook when he is absent. * In "Can You Spare a Dime?," Squidward says he is allergic to newsprint, but he has touched newsprint in several episodes. * Squidward often mentions the running length of one episode of the show (eleven minutes), usually in subtle ways. A recognizable quote would be, "I'll give him eleven minutes" from the episode "Nature Pants," or "Oh, why must every eleven minutes of my life be filled with misery?!," from "Club SpongeBob." * A character resembling Squidward makes a cameo appearance in the Japanese anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. * Sometimes his middle initial is different. It is either "Squidward '''Q. Tentacles" or "Squidward J. Tentacles."﻿[citation needed] * It is revealed that Squidward used to have a full head of blonde hair in "The Original Fry Cook." * In the episodes "Employee of the Month," "Sweet and Sour Squid," "The Good Krabby Name," and "Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!," Squidward can successfully cook Krabby Patties. However, he was bad at it in "Pickles," "Hooky," and "The Algae's Always Greener." * In some episodes, Squidward reads magazines during his job. * In Japanese, Squidward's name has been changed to "Ikardo Tentacles," Ikardo being a portmanteau of ikara (the Japanese word for "squid") and Ricardo. * In "Restraining SpongeBob," it is stated that Squidward is allergic to seaberries. * Squidward is allergic to three things: newsprint, seaberries, and snail slime. * It's revealed in "The Fish Bowl" that Squidward's favorite food is ice cream. Gallery Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Octopuses Category:Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Nickelodeon